fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Island
Information * The Lonely Island is a singular island located in the middle of nowhere, however this doesn't stop any monsters from finding their home here. There is a small forest located in the centre of the island. Layout * Base Camp: Base camp is set on a boat out to sea with the island in sight. Jumping out will take you to area 1. * Area 1: '''Area 1 is a medium sized underwater section with plenty of fish to be seen. Heading north leads to area 2 whilst going east is area 13. * '''Area 2: '''Area 2 is tiny with a fork in the road. The right lane keeps you underwater and to area 11 but the left lane puts you on land underground and you can walk to area 3. * '''Area 3: Area 3 is a small cave area just on the edge of the island. There are two path you can take in the east, the bottom one leads to area 12 and the top one leads to area 4. * Area 4: Area 4 is a clearing in the forest of the island with loads of gathering spots. Going south takes you to another clearing, area 9. However there are two other paths in the north as well, the right hand one goes to area 5 and the left hand to area 6. * Area 5: '''Part of the forest on the island with a few breakable trees. South takes you to area 8, southeast to area 7, and north to area 6. * '''Area 6: Part of the beach on the island. It has a small line of forest that you can go through along the edge of the area. In the east of the forest you can go to area 5 and in the west to area 4. Heading out to sea will take you to area 10, and carry on down the beach in the east and you'll end up in area 7. * Area 7: '''Another pat of the beach similar to area 6 but smaller and vertical. In the north of the forest is area 5 whilst in the south of the forest is area 8. Head out to sea and you'll find yourself in area 12. * '''Area 8: Area 8 is another part of the forest. in the south is a nest where non-swimming monsters will rest. In the southwest is a path to area 9. * Area 9: Area 9 is another clearing. North goes to area 4, east will take you back to area 8. * Area 10: Another underwater area with underwater mining spots. South takes you to area 11. * Area 11: Area 11 is also an underwater area slightly smaller than area 1. The southeast path goes to area 12: * Area 12: Area 12 is the largest area on the map, it is mainly underwater but with underground land bits too, these area located in the northwest and the south. Swimming north is area 7, northwest is area 3, and south is area 13. * Area 13: '''Area 13 is a medium sized cave area with a water bit in the west which'll take you to area 1. Going south leads to area 14. * '''Area 14: Area 14 is just an area where swimming monsters rest. It's a dead end. Monsters * '''Small Monsters: '''Konchu, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Epioth, Fish, Jaggi, Jaggia, Ludroth, Rhenoplos, Conga, Hermitaur, Aptonoth, Bullfango, Felyne, Melynx, Mosswine. * '''Large Monsters: '''Gypceros, Khezu, Red Khezu, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Bulldrome, Congalala, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Hypnocatrice, Nargacuga, Chameleos, Arzuros, Great Jaggi, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Gobul, Royal Ludroth, Green Nargacuga, Purple Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Deadeye Yian Garuga, Dreadking Rathalos, Dreadqueen Rathian, Kecha Wacha, Malfestio, Redhelm Arzuros, Seltas, Seregios, Stonefist Hermitaur, Tetsucabra, Drilltusk Tetsucabra, Solmaron. Notes * Feel free to add your own monsters to this, put this area in your game, or correct spelling/grammar errors! Just ask me first. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310